Cupid? I'm Katherine
by DamnLotor
Summary: Katherine in Elena's body pays Matty Blue Blue a little visit on V-day. - Matherine one shot.


**A/N:** This one shot takes place during season 5 when Katherine was taking control of Elena's body.

 **EXPLICIT CONTENT**

* * *

Stefan was a no go. He was so caught up in his own little world of guilt, and perfect Elena this, perfect Elena that - that he wouldn't even allow himself a little fun with a certain brunette whom was masquerading around, unfortunately and fortunately, in Stefan's most desired doppelganger body. Who cared? It wasn't like Stefan was really who Katherine Pierce wanted. She had a second chance at life, well, more like a sixth, and who on earth wanted to spends Valentine's Day, with a brooding, self righteous, too good to sleep with 'Elena' again, ass?

Katherine's deep ruby red heels clicked against the floor as she paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the foyer of the Lockwood mansion. Jeremy was likely out somewhere boring Bonnie with his idea of a date, and only one other person was due to return that night to the place recently made his home... It was taking him quite some time, and she was almost wondering if he had found someone to go on a date with after all. Her soft pink bottom lip was pouting out slowly just as she heard the front door click as it was unlocked and open. Jumping slightly, she grinned and darted for one of the lavish sofas in the room.

Sprawling out across one, she messed with her long curly brown hair for a moment, placing it behind her shoulder, then in front, then behind because she had changed her mind. The sound of boots thudding on the floor grew closer, and she chuckled at the way Matt just drugged around dirt from outside into the beautiful estate. It took quite a long moment for Matt to realize the dim light coming from the foyer was the fireplace, and to step in. Katherine watched for a moment, amused, as his blue eyes flickered around the room, blinked at the fireplace flickering, and then finally found her lying on the couch.

"E-Elena." Matt said. He walked further into the room, eying Katherine in the black lacy lingerie she was wearing that was very sheer in just the right places. Katherine slowly stood up from the couch, and stepped closer to him her hips swaying as she did so.

"Hi, Matty..." Katherine whispered, "I thought you could use some company."

Matt chuckled lowly, and he eyed her from head to toe thoroughly for a moment before he cleared his throat, and tried to act as though he wanted nothing more than to be respectful. "What are you talking about?" He asked, his face flushing a light pink as he looked down at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes, and ran her fingers along his chest and the t-shirt he was wearing. He looked a bit sweaty from training all day and keeping an eye on Mystic Falls. That was starting to seem like the only thing he did anymore; but, she didn't mind. For that night she was going to make him forget every single thing that had happened in the last three years. She had her eyes on him since the second she saw him.

"Oh, come on. A sexy man like you, Matty blue blue, you shouldn't be spending Valentine's Day all alone." She told him, her fingertips tucking underneath the collar of his shirt.

Matt licked at his lips, which the tugged up into the slightly bashful smile of his, and his eyes shifted to the direction of the front door like he was contemplating. "I don't know what's gotten into you Elena." He said huskily back at her.

Pulling herself closer to him, and leaning up towards his mouth, Katherine bit her bottom lip before speaking again, "Does it matter, Matty?" she asked in a whisper, and her hand slid down to his jeans. She slowly rubbed her hand along the bulge already forming there, and their eyes met again with a clear answer. Matt had obviously been waiting for this moment since the second Elena and Stefan broke up, and then the second Damon and Elena broke up. Unfortunately, the woman he was about to sleep with wasn't exactly, that same... Katherine smiled devilishly up at him.

"Hell no." Matt whispered, and suddenly their lips were against each others. Matt captured Katherine's lips with his own like they belonged to him, even for just that night. Katherine was actually taken aback a little bit with how aggressive he suddenly was, but she quickly became accustomed to it, and craved it even more.

Katherine kissed him back passionately, and threw her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before Matt grabbed her hips, and pulled her up into his arms, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips. Katherine slid her hand up into the back of his short blond hair and grabbed as much of it as she could. Matt growled low into the kiss, and she replied with a moan of her own. The heels on her feet clattered to the floor as Matt took several large steps forward over to the couch. Their kisses were fractic even once he had set her down onto her bare feet and was slipping out of his own boots.

She tore his shirt off completely with her supernatural strength and he grinned at her widely. Katherine smiled back at him and then licked at her lips at the sight of his chest. Katherine yanked him over to her, and suddenly he was on his back on the couch, and she was on top of him. Their kiss reunited, and she found his hands eagerly working to get her lingerie off her body. Leaving trails of kisses along his neck, she chuckled softly as he was having a little trouble, and helped him to quickly get her clothing off. Neither of them seeming to care how fast things were going, in fact, that was what they both wanted.

"Get your fucking pants off." Katherine growled at Matt as she undid his belt buckle, baring her fangs, and Matt blinked wide eyed for a second but then his eyes flashed with excitement and he worked his pants off while she was hovering above his lap on her knees.

His eyes took in the sight of her small but wonderfully shaped breasts that were bared for him, and down her smooth stomach and the curves of her hips. Her olive toned skin appearing a bit darker in the light of the fireplace. "Damn..." Matt husked, and pulled her down by the nape of her neck to kiss her deeply. Katherine rocked her hips against Matt in his boxers, feeling his cock harden underneath her even more so that it already had.

They were both breathing fairly heavily, and Katherine moaned softly as Matt left a trail of warm kisses down her neck to her shoulder, forcing her to slowly sit up more so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth. "Ah...god." Katherine exhaled as he twirled his tongue around the hard nub.  
Wetness was dampening Matt's boxers from above as Katherine ground against him needily.

Matt chuckled darkly, and started to rock his hips against her from above, causing Katherine to growl. She leaned down, grabbing his face with her hands and forcing it back to her. Kissing him fervently, her fangs nipping at his lips and tongue. Matt reached his hands down and tugged his boxers down. All in a second that actually surprised Katherine, but excited her to no end, Matt grabbed her by the shoulders, and rolled them over on the sofa. He nearly fell off for a moment, and then he rolled her over against, pushing her face down into the sofa. He put his hands under her stomach, pushing upwards so her ass was in the air. Putting his hand on his throbbing cock, Matt guided it into her soaking wet pussy from behind her.

Katherine inhaled quickly her eyelids fluttering as Matt groaned, and leaned downwards. He put his hand on the back of Katherine's head, pushing her face sideways into the couch cushion, while his other hand pushed down on her lower back, gripping at her hip. He began fucking her roughly into the couch. "Oh fuck!" She moaned loudly, her hands gripping at the cushion her face was pushed into.

Panting, Matt pounded into her, his hips slapping against her ass cheeks and the back of her thighs, fully intending on turning her into nothing but a puddle.

"Ohhh, Matt!" Katherine gasped out as she was being jackhammered into the couch like nothing else.

Matt continued to pump his hips hard against her, but leaned down towards the back of her head, and his hand at her neck grabbed her hair roughly, and yanked her head up before he whispered, "You like that, Katherine?"


End file.
